Moving On With Life
by gr8amna
Summary: Ginny's life after the war is different in many ways. She's not the daddy's little girl anymore, but she's growing up and moving on with her life. H/G and R/H. It is set right in between the last chapter of DH and the Epilogue.


** Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to a wonderful women named JK Rowling. She's my hero.

**Summary: **Ginny moves out and starts life on her own. Nothing really big happens, just the usual first chapter setting the base of the story. Though, it isn't boring. :D

* * *

Ginny walked into her new home and looked around

Ginny walked into her new home and looked around. She gave a sigh of relief. It had been the right decision to move out and live on her own. Plus, her new house was everything she could have asked for. Ofcourse it had taken all of her savings of five years _and_ some help from her brothers, but it was well worth it, she thought. And it was her own place. Everything would work the way _she_ wanted.

Coming out of her train of thought, Ginny went towards her bedroom. It was huge with a full-size bed in it. The bed was covered in pink coverings. On the wall, to the left of her bed, was a big window with elegant pink curtains on it. And on the right-side wall of her bed was a big cream-color dresser. Her usual accessories were lying on it. And on the wall opposite to her bed, next to the door was a two-seater pink, squishy rubber couch. Next to the couch was a CD player, and right above her couch was a framed picture of her and her whole Weasley family. In contrast, right above her bed were two big posters, one of her favorite wizarding band, The Weird Sisters; and the other of her favorite all-witch Quidditch team, Holyhead Harpies. On each side of her bed were night-stands. After admiringly looking at her new room, Ginny yawned. She was really tired; the move had taken most of her day. Now, all she needed was a warm bubble bath and a good night sleep, and then tomorrow she'll wake up to start her new life and practice her Quidditch skills; she was planning on trying out for The Holyhead Harpies in their next tryouts. _I would need to be the best I can and for that I need to practice hard_, she thought. She went to her closet and took out a bathrobe and a towel.

After a relaxing and warm bubble bath, Ginny dressed herself in her cute new pajamas and went towards her bed. She was so tired; she went to sleep right when she closed her eyes.

When she woke up next morning, she spent five minutes trying to figure out where she was. Then she remembered it was her new home. _Silly me_, she thought. After dressing out of her pajamas, Ginny went to her kitchen to get something to eat before going to her backyard. But she remembered there was no food, she hadn't gone for grocery yet. While she was still thinking about what she was going to do, she heard a knock on the door. She hurried towards the door, taking her wand in her hand. She wanted to be prepared just incase. When she opened the door, however, she saw a very familiar face.

"Harry! Hi, come in!" she said pleasantly.

"Hullo Ginny. Sorry, I couldn't help with the move. The auror training is becoming tougher and tougher!" he replied entering.

"Oh no, it's totally fine. You know I had the help of all my brothers, and that is more than anyone would need," she said laughing. "Really, _six_ people! I mean…five," she corrected herself as her eyes filled with tears on the memory of Fred. She turned around and walked towards the kitchen to hide her face from Harry. Harry closed the door behind him, and caught up with her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Pull yourself together, Ginny," he said in a low voice. "You know he wouldn't want you to be depressed, he would want to see you laugh. We all really miss him, and we always will. But you'll have to pull yourself together and face it now."

"I know. But I just can't help it! Fred and George had always been a big influence and part of my life when I was growing up. It's just….hard to believe that he isn't here anymore. And it's painful to see George so depressed half of the time. He doesn't even joke all the time like he used to," she said sobbing. Harry put his arms around her to calm her down a bit.

"When one of them was hurt himself, he would still find it funny, but if anything happened to the other twin, they'd be devastated," she continued.

"I know, Ginny, it's hard. But we can't make George even more miserable by being sad. We would need to find a way to try to cheer him up," Harry said gently. "So, try to cheer up now. Look, what I brought you." He pulled out a box from inside his traveling cloak. "Now go and wash your face, and I'll set the table for you," he said smiling. She nodded and left.

When she got back from the bathroom, she saw the table and a smile spread on her face. She had just realized that she was starving. The table was filled with her favorite foods. Her expression, however, changed from a smile to a confused look.

"But you only had one box in your hand, where'd all this come from?" she asked.

"Oh, well, umm…you know I inherited a lot of things from different people. And…umm…Kreacher would be one of them," he said rolling his eyes. Ginny laughed and went to sit down. There were loaves of bread, scrambled eggs, fried eggs, boiled eggs, butter, sausages, treacle tar, tea, coffee, and pumpkin juice. Ginny started helping herself to some breakfast.

"So, how's yours and Ron's auror training going?" she asked Harry while stuffing some toast and sausage in her mouth.

"Oh, it's going fine. But it keeps getting tougher day by day. Have you seen Hermione lately?" he replied.

"Yeah, she came yesterday to help me set up my room and stuff. Andromeda and Teddy were here, too. Looks like you haven't seen your godson in forever. You know, he would be very happy with some fatherly love," she said smiling.

"Yes, I was going to go see him later today. Since I'm off today, I thought I would catch up with my acquaintances," he said grinning. Ginny felt a little down at this statement, so she was just another "acquaintance" he wanted to catch up with on a free day. Harry seemed to have noticed what she was thinking.

"But I thought I would start by catching up with some specially loved ones," he added winking. Ginny laughed. "So, what were you planning on doing after breakfast today?" he continued.

"Well, I was thinking of practicing Quidditch. You know, the tryouts are a week from today. And I need to be the best I can get for them. It's not easy to get on Holyhead Harpies, you need to be exceptionally skillful," she replied.

"You _are_ exceptionally skillful," he said looking at her. "Maybe I can come with you? Or even better, lets go to The Burrow, Ron was planning on visiting. We can all play together."

"Yeah, I'll ask Hermione to come there too. It would be much more fun practicing that way. I'll go get my broom and Quidditch kit and then I'll pop in Hermione's office to get her," she answered finishing her breakfast and getting up.

"Okay, I'll go check if Ron's at The Burrow yet or not," he said and waved his wand to clear the table up.

"See you in a while, Harry!" Ginny called out from her room.


End file.
